


A Hole In The World

by Laily



Series: All My Frostiron : In Love & War [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Loki (Marvel), Some Plot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/pseuds/Laily
Summary: Peter Parker is not going to get hurt, not on Loki's watch.Febuwhump Prompts Day 4: Impaling & Day 8: "Hey, Hey! This is no time to sleep!"
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: All My Frostiron : In Love & War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976677
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	A Hole In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ennio_mart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennio_mart/gifts).



"Oh no, oh shit, shit,  _ shit _ -" 

A blessed shadow and a cool hand cupped Loki's face, righting his lolling head. The wall behind him was slippery with what must be blood and he could feel himself sliding but a metal arm slipped around his waist to sit him up.

The metal arm came away bloody, and Tony cursed again. "Not this again, Loki!"

"What did I do now?" Loki asked, his voice slurred. That, plus his swimming head and the blurry vision, he wondered if this was a dreamscape, courtesy of another one of Tony's bacchanalian parties. 

"This is all my fault, Mr Stark," a frightened voice said from somewhere beyond the reach of the shadow. 

A child? There must have not been a party then, Loki thought. 

It should alarm him, this feeling of euphoria, but he felt strangely detached. For some reason, his stomach was hurting terribly, and that was more concerning. 

"It was coming straight for me, I tried to run, but I was too slow, and suddenly Mr Loki was pushing me out of the way and oh God, I am so, so sorry - " Peter babbled.

"Not now, kid." Tony gritted his teeth as he fussed with Loki's armor, peeling away the layers that were not fused to either the wound or the spear currently embedded in his lover's abdomen. "How the hell did this happen? I thought you guys were supposed to be impenetrable!" 

Clearly Tony had not been told of the time Loki had once been left to die on the desolate wasteland of Svartalfheim after being skewered by a Dark Elf.

Loki laughed and Peter moaned in anguish at the sight of blood spewing from his lips. "Mr Loki…"

"Kid, all communication's down so you gotta make a run for it and get some help," Tony said, sounding breathless himself. 

"Somebody, anybody. Thor, Doctor Strange, whoever you can find. They should be fighting on the other side of the block." 

Peter hesitated but before he could protest, Tony harshly palmed the tears away from his young charge's welling eyes and pushed him away. "Go!"

"Tony, you have to get this thing out of me," Loki panted, eyes shiny with pain and fear. "I can't hold out for much longer."

"Loki, this thing is the size of a tree trunk, you'll bleed out before help gets here!"

"I can heal myself," Loki said bravely. "But not until you remove it."

"Loki…"

Tony's eyes prickled. "This wasn't even supposed to hurt you. You're bulletproof. You've taken hits for me before. You're my armadillo."

Loki chuckled and instantly regretted it when a fresh, sharp pain erupted in his stomach. 

"It's Veroovian steel, the densest in the galaxy. They use it - to make guillotines on Kitson," Loki gasped when sagging shifted the blade further inside him; it was slicing his intestines into ribbons and he could feel every cut. 

"Never heard of the place."

"You'd love it, it's your kind of place," Loki murmured tiredly. "Booze, pretty girls, high-stake gambling...and you can't lose."

"I get high even when I lose." 

"No, you mustn't. You will lose your head if you do."

"Oh. When you say lose my head you mean…"

"Literally, yes."

"Guillotines. Right." Tony bit his lip. "Kitson's out of my bucket list, then."

Loki's eyelashes began to flutter. 

"Hey,  _ hey! _ This is no time to sleep!" Tony said fiercely, grasping Loki's cheek. 

He looked down at the spear protruding from Loki's belly, the blood flowing sluggishly from the wound and pooling on the sidewalk. "Tell me what to do."

Loki blinked slowly, eyes going in and out of focus. "Tell Peter it wasn't his fault. I let my guard down." 

"This is nobody's fault, Loki, but if you still want to, you can tell him that yourself, okay?" 

"Okay," Loki said softly. 

The shadow was beckoning. 

_ "I love you." _

There was terror in Tony's eyes, an all-too-familiar fear of being the one left behind. "Bambi,  _ no." _

The sounds of rolling thunder and the crackling of oncoming magic splintered the air, heralding the arrival of the most powerful Deity on this side of the galaxy, and the most powerful Sorcerer on earth. 

Tony's heart began pounding wildly. "Thor! Stephen!" 

But Loki was losing consciousness. His head dropped. 

_ "Loki, hold on!" _

**Author's Note:**

> That bit about the guillotines on Kitson is from Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 6. 
> 
> I love writing Frostiron whump


End file.
